Resource Collector
Resource Collectors are players who venture around the world collecting Ores and Herbs, which are necessary for Alchemists and Jewelers. NPC Locations There are the Resource Collector NPCs located in Towns, who are necessary when advancing onto the next Rank. The table below is a list of the locations of the Resource Collector NPCs. Resource Collector Ranks Once Players have maxed out the current Skill Level for their Rank, they will need to find a Resource Collector NPC in order to advance onto the next Rank (EXP is no longer earned when the current Skill Level is maxed). The table below are the Ranks that a Resource Collector can obtain. Skill Level EXP Players are required to collect Resources in order to earn EXP to increase their Skill Level. The maximum amount of EXP given when collecting the required resources is 1, it is impossible to get more than 1 EXP per collection. Resources are divided into 5 different colors: * Grey - Resources will no longer give EXP Points. * Green - Resource has a low chance of giving EXP per collection. * Yellow - Resource has a medium chance of giving EXP per collection. * Orange - Resource has a high chance of giving EXP per collection. * Red - Insufficient Skill Level to collect this Resource. There are Special Profession/Hobby Mastery Books which can be used to gain fast EXP, these books are generally available from Special Event Merchants. * Resource Collector Master Scroll - Gives +5 Profession Level until Skill Level 550 (Limited to the Resource Collector Profession only) Desirable/Mystical Profession Tokens Desirable/Mystical Profession Tokens can be obtained by completing Daily Quests (Refer to 'Profession Quests' Section for list of Quests) from Profession NPCs in the following Areas: * The Hintervale * Sunset Vale These Tokens can be used to purchase certain Resources from the Profession NPCs listed in the Areas above. Desirable/Mystical Token Shop With the Episode 2.5 Update, Desirable Tokens could no longer be obtained via quests, however players are able to purchase a box of 10x Desirable Tokens from any Profession NPC, located in The Hintervale or Sunset Vale. The table below is a list of items available in the Desirable Token Shop. Profession Quests The Level 70 Hunting Grounds provides players with certain quests that became available depending on their profession level. Speak to the following NPCs to access these quests: * NPC: Kindler, Located in The Hintervale Area. * NPC: Ince, Located in the Sunset Vale Area. * NPC: Feris, Located in Bernicia Below is a table of the Profession quests. Special Item Resource Collectors are able to create an Appraiser's Pouch, once they have obtained a Profession Skill Level of 650. To create the Special Item, Players will need to gather the following Items: * 5x Brillant Essence of Life (Refer to 'Profession Quests' on how to obtain) * 5x Brillant Essence of Battle (Refer to 'Profession Quests' on how to obtain) Once players have the required items, they simply need to right click on either one of the items to obtain the Appraiser's Pouch. Resources Resources can be obtained in the Open World, in Dungeons, Raids or from Infinite Hunting Grounds Resources are indicated on the Mini Map in the form of triangular markers. * Small Grey Triangle - Ore Resources * Small Orange Triangle - Herb Resources Ore Resources Herb Resources Episode 1 Resources Below is a list of resources that were commonly used and popular during Episode 1. They can still be obtained in Episode 1 - level 60 Dungeons and Raids, after killing the last Boss. Episode 1 Ore Resources Episode 1 Herb Resources Passive Skill - Deadly Durability Resource Collectors have a passive skill which increases the amount of HP the player has. There are currently 10 levels on the Passive Skill. The table below is the stats for the Passive Skill. Achievements The table below is a list of Achievements that can be obtained by being a Resource Collector. Notes * Cancelling or changing this Profession will reset the Skill level and EXP to 0. * Resources obtained from Resource Boxes via the use of Desirable/Mystical Tokens do not award any EXP. Category:Main Professions